A Surprising Confession
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: A love scene b/t Evelyn and Tony when in the script he says "Not while Adrian is in the house..." I changed it to where he's a 'real man' lol (hope you get the pun!) and doesn't ever turn a woman down! Good job, Tony!


I've always wanted to write a love scene b/t Tony and Evelyn. One where the camera doesn't go to someone else lol. Here goes nothing!

Evelyn made her way into the kitchen over to where Tony was pouring himself a drink. She reached her hand inside his suit jacket and inhaled his cologne on his neck. Damn, he smelled good. She wanted him badly. This morning was terrible, having Adrian interrupt them when it was just getting interesting. It wasn't fair. All she wanted was to be loved. And that was the one thing Adrian _didn't_ want to do. Love her.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked questionably. She ignored him. _What the hell do you think I'm doing?_ "Isn't Adrian up?" "He's in the bathroom. I served him cabbage for lunch," she whispered. "We've got the next hour to ourselves." "How do you know that?" he asked. "Because the man's bowels are nothing if not predictable," she replied with a wicked grin, her mouth curling up. Her eyes gave away the lust that was in her mind.

_Wow. She's something isn't she? She's so beautifully sexy and here I am using her. I almost don't want to do this. Use her. She's unlike any of the other women I've been with. All the others have been so needy and whiny. Afraid their husbands would find out. I had to work hard to start and continue the affairs with them. They were like little children, having to be told what to do. But Evelyn was different. She was in complete control of her emotions. When we interact in front of others, she never lets anything slip, holding her composure in tact. You would think we were enemies the way she treats me. She's so devious. Yet when we make love, she unleashes passion I've never seen before. She wants it so much. There have been several times I've had to refocus so I could keep up with her! She's so creative with positions and ideas. Adrian must be a true idiot to not give her the satisfaction she needs and deserves. I can't even think about the money right now. Heck, I don't even want it. I just want her. To love her. Forever. _

Tony was silent for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts. "Is everything alright?" she asked, slipping her hand around his lower back and then inside his pants, squeezing his ass. _Damn_ he thought as he closed his eyes and hissed. He wanted her. Who gave a crap about Adrian. But they still needed to be careful. "Not here."

He took her hand and led her quickly up the stairs and into a spare guest room. He made sure to lock the door this time. He took her face between his hands and kissed her passionately, pushing his tongue into her mouth. "Mmm," she moaned. "Yes, Tony. Love me." she managed to stay between kisses. Evelyn could feel herself getting wet for him. She couldn't wait to finish what they had started this morning. Tony planted sweet, wet kisses all over her face. Her cheeks, eyes, nose. He wanted to kiss every inch of her. God, how she wanted him. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him close and kissed him again, her breathing getting heavier by the second. It was so hard to breathe and kiss at the same time! His hair was so soft and smelled so good. Evelyn broke away from the kiss and planted kisses along his jawline and down to his neck. He tasted divine. His hands massaged her back and eventually made their way down to her ass. He relinquished in how she felt and squeezed her. She gasped from surprise and used her arm around his neck as leverage to keep from falling. He smiled wickedly when he saw the effect he had on her. He then lifted her up and laid her on the bed.

"I'm still fully clothed. Can you fix that?" she asked mischeviously. He grinned. "Absolutely, my love," he said as he kissed her again. Her mouth was like a drug. He had to have it. His tongue danced with hers. She felt his hardness in her thigh. _Yes_ she thought. _Oh, god, yes. _Tony lifted her arms above her head to lie back on the bed. With careful hands he reached down and pulled her blue cotton dress over her hips and then over her breasts and face until it was completely off her. She smiled and pulled him in close to kiss him again and slipped him out of his jacket. She fumbled at the buttons on his shirt. _Stupid buttons._ "Here let me," he said, quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt and removing it as well as his belt and pants. "Almost forgot the socks and shoes," he laughed and dumped them one by one on the floor. He then was kneeling in front of her and slipped off her shoes, kissing her ankles and calves. She closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations she was feeling. All that was left of their clothing was his boxer shorts and her matching lacy bra and panties. She was a vision. The only light entering the room was from the moon and it shown upon her skin that gleamed white as snow. "You are so exquisitely beautiful," he said to her, cupping her face. She smiled and giggled, "Look who's talking." He smiled back at her and lay on top of her, planting kisses on her chest and then cupping her breasts. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it over her head onto the floor. He leaned down and kissed them, softly touching, but then, becoming more aroused, realized he was not going to be able to hold on much longer and so he sat up off of her to try and regain his strength. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I'm going to come too quickly. And I'm not even inside you yet. I want you to come first." _How sweet. _"Well, then what do you suggest?" she asked with a smirk. "I want to pleasure you with my mouth." She gasped at the excitement. This was her favorite part of making love. Adrian didn't like to do it so it would be a real treat. "Oh my god, yes...please." Tony hooked his index fingers around her panties and slid them off of her. She was even more beautiful than yesterday. He pulled her legs over to the edge of the bed so her hips were right on the edge. Perfect. "Darling, would you hand me that pillow?" Evelyn reached over and grabbed the pillow and gave it to him. He put it under his knees. "Now you may want to lean back and get comfortable. I may be here awhile," he told her, grinning mischeviously. She plopped back on the bed, her toes touching the hardwood floor, waiting anxiously for his hands and his mouth to touch her. Tony slid his hands under each of her cheeks and squeezed her butt, over and over. She could feel her wetness sliding down her. He put his face close to her center and breathed in deeply. _God she smelled good. I can't wait to be inside her and bring her even more pleasure. _His tongue darted out from his mouth and touched her. "Aaahh," she moaned, "Yes." His tongue licked her crevices and the wetness that she produced. He moved in a rhythm between licking her, thrusting his tongue inside her and squeezing her butt to arouse her more. Her body began to move along with his rhythms. Then he sucked on her clitoris. First gently, then harder. He alternated between kissing and sucking and licking. She was writhing on the bed in front of him. She thrust her hands in his hair, holding him in place. "Yes, god, yes. Tony, don't stop. Ugh, I'm...almost...there," she panted, her eyes wide shut. And he didn't stop. He was enjoying this as much as she was. She tasted so good. He loved bringing her pleasure. He kept up his rhythm, licking her and pulling her closer to him, burying his face in her. He then felt her body spasm as her orgasm overtook her. She moaned with pleasure and rode the waves of her orgasm. Tony licked her center one last time before getting up to look at her face. Her face was flushed and she was panting hard. "That was amazing. Get over here now. I want you." She then realized he still had on his boxers. "What are you still doing with those on?" He grinned sheepishly. "Well, I hadn't gotten there yet." She leaned up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Then, let me help you with that." And with that, she pulled down his boxers over his hardness and let them drop to the floor. She inhaled quickly and grasped him. He shut his eyes and grunted. "Ahh yes, my new toy," she said with a grin. She stroked him up and down, first slowly, then faster. His knees began to shake. "Evelyn," he choked, "God, Evelyn." She kept up her rhythm on him. She loved watching his face. All of a sudden, he took her hand and pushed her back on the bed. He kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips. She smiled when she remembered how he had just pleasured her. _Damn it was good. Better than good. Amazing. _He reached his hand between her thighs and inserted a finger inside her. She gasped at the feeling of him. "You're still wet," he said with a smile. " "Of course I am," she said with question in her voice." He inserted a second finger into her, making her her moan out loud. "Well, I had to be sure." He pulled his fingers from her and put them in his mouth, sucking her lubrication and moaning with pleasure. "Well, just know you are delicious." That made her even more wet. _Holy shit he knows how to turn a woman on!_ "I want you inside me. No more waiting." "Yes, ma'am." He leaned up to kiss her and fondled her breasts once again, making her breathing shallow. He guided his shaft towards her entrance. His eyes locked on hers and he slowly pushed into her. Her mouth opened with pleasure but no sound came out. He gritted his teeth at her tightness. He really wasn't going to last long like this. Soon he filled every inch of her. They lay there motionless for only a few seconds. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her red curls. He then kissed her ear and ran his tongue along her earlobe and then into the canal. "Ahhh, god, Tony." He kissed her mouth and cupped her face with his hands. "Are you ready?" "Yes. Please." He guided her legs around him and held the back of her head. He slowly began to thrust. In and out. Back and forth. This slowness was killing her. "Faster, darling, faster." That was all the encouragement he needed. He then began to pound into her, harder and harder. She moaned with pleasure as he kissed her chest and sucked on her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue. "Yes, Tony, oh yes, deeper." He grasped her calves and set them on his shoulders to give her a deeper sensation. A few more thrusts and she was calling his name as she had her second orgasm, her body shuddering beneath his. "Evelyn, god, Evelyn," he hissed as he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck. She could feel his heart beating against hers. God, that was a fast heartbeat. They were both breathing hard, allowing themselves a few moments to recover from such passion. He raised up ever so slightly and eased out of her. He scooted up and laid beside her. "You are an extraordinary woman, you know that?" She laughed. "Well, you're not so bad yourself. But I like hearing it." "I mean it," he said. "You make me happy in ways I can't describe. I'm not used to feeling this way. In fact, I've never felt this way." She looked at him confused. "This way, meaning...?" "I love you, Evelyn Powell." She raised her eyebrows and her eyes flew open wide. "What? We've only known each other for..." "I know, " he said, interrupting her. "And I'm not asking you to say that you feel the same. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. And obviously I'm not saying this just to get you into bed, because we've already been here several times." He said with a grin. She looked away, a little embarrassed, and then looked back at him. "You just surprise me in ways I never knew were possible and that's a positive change in my life. I'm glad you're in my life. However long that may be." Evelyn sat there for a few moments and listened to her thoughts. _I really can't believe this. What a confession. A suprising confession, no doubt. Tony Bishara saying he loves me. That's a little more than I wanted, but as long as he's not being weird about it or asking anything additional from me in return, well I guess that's okay. And of course, Adrian can't know. Oh my god. Adrian! Her eyes darted over to the clock. It had been longer than an hour. _"Shit!" she screamed as she jumped off the bed to gather her clothes and quickly dress. "What is it? Was it something I said?" he asked with concern. "Tony, hurry up, Adrian's certainly out of the bathroom by now, probably sending out a search party for us!" Tony sat up, casually picking up his clothes. "Well, I just was curious as to how you feel?" Evelyn was now dressed and heading for the door, the deviousness and seriousness back in her eyes, "Can we talk about this later?" she said sharply as she ran out the door, not even waiting for his response. _  
_


End file.
